


Dude That's Hella Gay

by Phantomlimb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean seriously needs to calm down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude That's Hella Gay

 

 

“So what’d you think of the movie?” Dean asked as he stared at the credits popping up on the widescreen, each round of credits emphasized by that annoying sound _every god damn action movie plays at the end with their credits._

 

It irritated his ears but Cas picked this movie, so he took one for the team.

 

 ~~The team that wanted in on Cas’s pants~~.

 

“I thought it was alright,” Castiel said staring intently at the side of Dean’s face.

“Oh..that’s good,” Dean mumbled, picking something off his shirt.

 

There was absolutely nothing on his shirt.

 

“Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean asked, looking at everything except Castiel.

“Dean, I know that we are friends; you’ve made that clear,” Castiel said, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, man, you’re like a brother to me. You’re like-like a-like a _blood_ brother to me, like we came out of the _same womb_ together, like we’re twin-“

“Was this a date?” Castiel asked, interrupting him.

 

Dean abruptly started choking on his own saliva.

 

“ _What?_ A d-date? What. That’s-that’s, I mean, you thought this was a date? That’s-that’s gayyy. Like I’m, ha, I’m not-are you? Are you coming out to me right now? Oh my god, of course you picked this movie, it was so gay. I bet you just picked this movie because you think Robert Downey jr. is hot. That’s-that’s really gay man. Like what a gay thing to do, ha, gayyy like wow so gay, like _hella gay_  and um, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom real quick.”

 

Dean was about to hightail it to the restroom when Castiel grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and forced him to sit back down.

 

“ _Dean,_ ” Castiel said sternly.

 

Dean looked at his hands.

 

“ _Dean. Look at me._ ”

 

Dean stubbornly set his jaw downward.

 

“Dean,” Castiel said gently, tentative fingers on his jaw, forcing Dean to look at him.

“ _What,_ ” Dean said sullenly.

 

Castiel smiled shyly at him and then chastely pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean quickly recovered from shock and smoothly deepened the kiss. Castiel made a small noise in the back of his throat that had Dean stopping because he knew where this was going and he refused to come in his pants like a god damn 14 year old.

 

Castiel whimpered at the loss of his mouth.

 

“Dean?” he said in a rough voice, his blue eyes searching Dean’s green ones, his tongue tracing his kiss swollen lips.

 

Dean took a deep gulp and composed himself.

 

“Cas…I like you and not in just a friend way.”

“I’m aware of that. One doesn’t usually stick their tongue in their friend’s mouth.”

 

Dean blushed a little.

 

“But we can’t do this.”

 

 

Castiel’s eyes flashed warily.

Dean back peddled so fast.

 

“I mean-we can’t do this, _here_.”

 

At that, Castiel’s eyes twinkled as he smiled. He laced their hands together and pulled Dean up from his chair.

 

“Well then I guess we’ll just have to go somewhere else then.”

 

Dean grinned.

 

“Now I like where your head’s at.”

“But Dean, I haven’t even taken it out yet,” Castiel said in an innocent tone that was completely ruined with the accompanied wink he threw at Dean.

 

Dean tripped over the steps and he just _knew_ this wouldn't be the last time Castiel would _literally_ have him fall for him

**Author's Note:**

> And as always you can find me on tumblr as shapeshiftingpenis. Do leave comments


End file.
